The Real Kurt Hummel
by BowtiesScarves'andCoffee
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been speaking over the internet for the past few weeks, but is Kurt really who he appears to be? Rated M for later chapters. (:
1. I'm Kurt Hummel

**So, hey.(: This is my first fic but I was really inspired by my amazing betta Sabrina.. so, anyhurrs. Hope ya enjoy! ^-^ rates and reviews are klisses. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Sadly. because if I DID own Klaine...nevermind. Let's keep it PG-13 kids! At least for now(; Kay, ON WITH THE SHOW. :O**

* * *

Chapter One

**Blaine's POV**

My computer made a comical message notification noise. I switched tabs from Harry Potter FanFiction to eHarmony. The message icon was lighten up brightly; I trailed my mouse over it and clicked. For a second, all I could do was stare at the picture of this beautiful man that was named Kurt Hummel. We've been talking for the pass few weeks. He's smart, funny, _flirty_, and sexy as far as I could tell.

_'Hey. (;' _His profile picture showed a tall slender man with black hair, and brown eyes. He wasn't buff, but he was sculpted. _Very _nicely. He was wearing a tight, black, long sleeved shirt that showed off his gorgeous figure. And, the red skinny jeans. Those jeans are painted on..I bet you. They left nothing to the imagination. Kurt Hummel is a beautiful man, well..boy. He told me he's 18 years old, a year difference isn't much right? 17 is right next to 18.

_'Blaine?'_

_'Oh, yeah. Sorry..hey (:'_

_'Hey, cutie. :*'_

I had to see him face to face. I had to. We've been talking long enough to meet in person. Go for it, Blaine.

_'I was wondering if maybe you'd like to finally meet up? I'm dying to see you in person. (:' _About 5 minutes had passed and finally there was a reply.

_'Um...I guess. Are you sure?'_

_'Positive, beautiful. (; Give me a time and place.'_

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

_Positive beautiful. (; Give me a time and place.'_

_'I'll meet you at the Lima Bean in two hours.'_

_'Kay, see you then.'_

It was so much easier when my real face was hidden behind the computer screen. Blaine is gonna _freak _when he figures out I don't look like my profile picture. But, I didn't decline going out with him because a part of me has hope he'll still find me attractive. I also didn't decline because I oddly can't bring myself to say no to Blaine. Weird, right?

The reason behind my fake profile picture is simple: I'm disgustingly hideous. Well, at least that's what everyone says. Being bullied for being gay doesn't exactly make you feel beautiful.

Now, I had to show Blaine the real me, and I hardly even know the guy. _'What the hell are you doing, Kurt?!'_ Taking risks. For once.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I arrived at the Lima Bean 10 minutes early, I wanted to be able to see Kurt walk in with all his beautifully sexy glory. I got a non-fat drip for myself and a non-fat mocha for Kurt. Then, I went to find a cozy table near the front door.

It was about 15 minutes after 7 and there was still no sign of Kurt. I was considering leaving before an angelic voice spoke from behind me.

"Uh...Blaine?" I turned to be met with the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. There, standing before me, was a tall slender boy wearing extremely tight, black skinny jeans, a white collared, button-up, short sleeved shirt, with a grey scarf, a grey vest, and white Doc Martins. His dusty brown hair was coiffed to perfection, and he had eyes the color of the ocean. He had porcelain skin that's flawless. He's even more sexy and gorgeous than Kurt. He began to blush under my gaze, which had to be the most adorable thing I've ever witnessed. Who is he though? And how does he know my name?

"Um, yeah. Who are you? How do you know my n-name?" I stuttered, still dumbfounded by his beauty.

"Well," he stopped and looked into my eyes with pain and confusion written across his angelic face. "Well, _I'm _Kurt Hummel."


	2. Coffee and Kisses

**Honey, I'm HOME! (; hehehe, let me know what you guys think. Reviews are candy and love and skittles. I like skittle. ._. anywaaay. HER YA GO. :D**

* * *

Chapter Two

**Kurt's POV**

"Well,..._I'm_ Kurt Hummel."

Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God.

What the hell have I done?

Shit.

"_You're _Kurt Hummel?" Blaine looked slightly happy as he spoke but still confused nonetheless. "Th-the _same _Kurt Hummel I've been talking to on eHarmony? I-there has to be some sort of mix up."

"Well, no. I know...I know I don't look like my profile picture, but that's because I'm not fully comfortable with the way I look.." I trailed off. "It took every fiber in my being to bring myself here to see if you'd still accept me. But, I guess it was a bad idea." with that, I turned towards the door, tears stinging my eyes.

"Kurt, wait. K-Kurt, you're beautiful. Like extremely gorgeous. I'm glad you don't look like the guy in your picture. You look way way _way _better."

I came to a halt and turned around. "You mean that? 'Cause that guy in he picture is actually what I wish I looked like. I-I photo-shopped it." I hung my head.

"I mean it with all my heart." he smiled at me. "Please, Kurt. Sit."

I proceeded back over to the table and sat across from Blaine, picking up the now cold mocha and sipping it.

Blaine looked at me with...was that _love_? I guess it was admiration..no one has ever looked at me like that before.

"Well, I think we should start over. I'm Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you." he held out his hand over the table with the most gorgeous smile. I put the coffee down to hold out my hand just the same, and shook his.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

He's everything I've ever dreamed of; smart, sexy, kind, thoughtful, funny, sexy, a dork just like me...oh, and did I mention he's gorgeous? Kurt's perfect. Absolutely perfect. Though, I wonder why he doesn't see his beauty, he must have been through a lot. I want to be able to help him feel good about himself. I have the aching need to just...love and care for him.

"...that's why Wicked is my favorite musical." he finished with a gleam in his eye.

"Mine is Chicago. Who _doesn't_ love the Cell Block Tango?"

We've been laughing and talking like this for hours. He loves Harry Potter. He's read every book, and seen every movie. We both love Broadway and we're both in our school's Glee club. Yup, Kurt Hummel is perfect.

"Excuse me, guys. But, we're closing in like, two minutes." one of the Lima Bean workers spoke to us. I looked at my watch.

"Oh, shit. Curfew for Dalton is in fifteen minutes! We gotta go, Kurt." We both stood up from the table, coffees in hand. I walked Kurt to his car, not really wanting to leave him. When we reached his black jeep, Kurt turned around.

"I had a really great time, Blaine. You're wonderful." His voice was just...melodic.

"Me too, Kurt. You're wonderful also. I would love if I could-" I was cut off by soft, plump lips on mine. I quickly reacted and began to kiss back. Our lips worked perfectly together, no discord whatsoever. I tried to deepen the kiss as I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. But, it was over as quickly as it began. After pulling away, Kurt stared at me, eyes wide and also a darker shade of blue. I stared back, amazed at how on kiss could feel so wonderful.

Kurt clears his throat. "I, um. I'm so sorry, you...I don't normally kiss on the first date. It's just, it's just. It's just _you._" he rambled.

"Kurt, it was amazing. I would love to stay here and kiss you all night..." Kurt's eyes went even wider. What the hell had I just said? That was a thought that shouldn't have been verbalized. I mentally scold myself. "But, I really have to go. Please, call me or text me anytime. Bye, Kurt!"

"I, wha-uh, o-oh. Okay. Bye, Blaine." he still stood frozen.

I turned and walked away, and smiled to myself. Love at first kiss. That's a new one.


End file.
